Jaeyong's Drabble
by Tinkxx
Summary: Cuma kumpulan drabble yang isinya gombalan Jaehyun buat Taeyong. OOC/bromance/brothership/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy.
1. Kamera

Drabble 1: Kamera

* * *

"Hyung, aku penasaran," ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap Taeyong yang sedang menyesap coklat panasnya. Kemudian ia tertawa karena ada susu yang menempel di bibir atas Taeyong.

"Berapa sih umurmu, hyung?" Ucapnya yang kemudian mengusap susu di bibir atas Taeyong dengan jarinya. Masa bodo dengan pelanggan lain di kafe, fokusnya hanya untuk Taeyong, ia tidak peduli jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan mencela.

Taeyong merengut lucu membuat Jaehyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

Taeyong berdecak kesal. "Kapan kau akan berhenti mencubitku?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu merengut seperti itu?"

"Ah, aku kalah lagi," Taeyong memutar matanya kesal. "Tadi kau bilang penasaran, penasaran tentang apa?"

Jaehyun harus menahan pekikannya ketika Taeyong tidak sengaja menggaruk matanya dengan lengannya. Jadi, apapun yang dilakukan Taeyong akan terlihat lucu apabila Jaehyun yang melihatnya.

Ia berdeham kemudian mengusap tangan Taeyong. "Jangan dipegang, banyak orang,"

Jaehyun diam saja, ia masih tersenyum menatap Taeyong yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"

"Aku penasaran.."

"Apa?"

"Hyung ini kamera, ya?"

Taeyong mengernyit bingung. Sebelum sempat berkata Jaehyun sudah mendahuluinya.

"Karena tiap kali aku melihatmu, aku otomatis tersenyum, sama seperti ketika aku melihat kamera,"

Taeyong merona, tanpa sadar meremas tangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun bersorak dalam hati karena berpikir gombalannya berhasil.

 **END**

Ini drabble. Mau dimasukin smrookies's drabble tapi kayaknya nggak bisa deh, soalnya saya cuma mau bikin jaeyong.. semuanya jaeyong..

Maaf kalau gombalan Jaehyun terlalu maksa wkwk.

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Kanvas

Drabble 2: Kanvas

* * *

"Gambar apa, hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya sambil duduk di sebelah Taeyong yang sedang menggambar-entah-apa. Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya berniat untuk melihat gambar Taeyong.

"Entahlah, aku cuma menggerakkan tanganku," jawab Taeyong sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaehyun.

"Ini kanvas yang kemarin hyung beli bareng Yuta hyung?"

Taeyong memutar matanya risih. "Jangan dekat-dekat," keluh Taeyong sambil menampik wajah Jaehyun yang mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun sok polos yang sekarang malah memeluk Taeyong dari samping. Taeyong yang sudah lelah memilih mengabaikannya, membiarkan Jaehyun memeluknya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, berharap kalau Jaehyun akan teralihkan. "Iya, ini yang kemarin aku beli bareng Yuta. Kenapa?"

"Besar ya, warnanya putih bersih,"

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

Jaehyun diam saja, matanya terpejam sambil mengendus baju Taeyong dari samping. Kemudian ia tersenyum, bangun dari acara memeluknya dan mengecup pipi Taeyong. "Tidak apa, hyung. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau hatiku ini terbuat dari kanvas, pasti satu kanvas penuh isinya gambar Taeyong hyung semua,"

Taeyong terbatuk, pipinya memerah lucu dan Jaehyun bersorak penuh kemenangan. Untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya, Taeyong memukul Jaehyun dengan kanvas tebal.

"Aw! Hyung jahat! Tapi aku tetap cinta kok!"

 **END**

Nemu di pinterest, katanya dari novel Lady Midnight, tapi saya belum baca seri TMI dkk, jadi saya gatau TT

And if my heart was a canvas, every square inch of it would be painted over with you.

Love,

Tinkxx


	3. Bintang

Drabble 3: Bintang

* * *

"Jaehyun? Sedang apa diluar malam-malam begini?" panggil Taeyong yang kemudian bergabung dengan Jaehyun di teras setelah Jaehyun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. Sesekali ia menoleh menatap Taeyong yang memakan coklat dengan caranya yang lucu. Jaehyun terkikik, kemudian menatap langit yang penuh bintang.

"Bintangnya cantik ya, hyung.." celetuk Jaehyun tiba-tiba. Taeyong mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun, kemudian mengangguk menanggapi.

"Hyung tau apa yang lebih cantik dari bintang?"

"Hm? Apa?" Taeyong bertanya sambil tetap memakan coklatnya.

"Bukan apa, hyung, tapi siapa.."

Taeyong mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Oke, siapa?"

"Dirimu, hyung."

Taeyong berhenti mengunyah, ia menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ingin hati memalingkan wajah karena malu tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Taeyong, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium keningnya. Kemudian ia tertawa melihat Taeyong yang merona lucu.

Mungkin tidak lama lagi Taeyong akan pingsan.

Tolong ingatkan Taeyong untuk mengunyah coklatnya sebelum pingsan.

 **END**

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
